CloudClan
Welcome! The owner of this Clan is Emberstar23. Ask in the comments to join with the following information: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description In CloudClan,we spend most of our time in the trees. We are always happy and friendly, but will be hostile to enemies. Territory We live in a fairly large forest with many tall trees. We eat furry animals and the occasional fish from our border rivers. Others We Roleplay With *IceClan *FireClan *''Open'' Members Leader: :Skystar- beautiful gray she-cat with a long, fluffy white tail and blue eyes. She is kind and fair to all cats, but is very aggressive in battle. (Emberstar) Deputy: :Leafblaze- tawny brown tom with specks of black and green eyes. (EragonandWarriors) Medicine Cat: :Briarfrost- silky white she-cat with with a pink nose and blue eyes. She is very serious about any injury but is fun to be around. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Sunfall- delicate golden tabby she-cat with darker dapples on her long fur, a bright pink nose and intelligent teal blue eyes. (Prowllu) Warriors: :Rosefeather- red she-cat with soft gray paws and chest and amber eyes. She loves to teach young cats and kits and hopes to have kits of her own. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Blossompaw :Graysky- gray tom with two black ears and blue eyes. He only cares about what is best for the Clan, and always tries to keep his fellow warriors out of danger. (Emberstar) :Rowanpelt- gray-black tom with amber eyes. He is very loyal to his Clan and mate. (Emberstar) (Mate: Cinderwhisker) :Blossomheart- young, fluffy, beautiful, tortoiseshell she-cat with petal-shaped patches on her back, a long, feathery tail, and bright blue eyes. She can be stubborn and snappy at times, but she always does what she thinks is best for the Clan. (Wolfspirit) (Mate: Ashstorm) :Ashstorm- large, muscular, dark gray tom with black stripes on his tail, and wide, deep blue eye. He is stubborn and grumpy. (Wolfspirit) (Mate: Blossomheart) :Braveheart- silver tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes. He is kind, sarcastic, and funny. (Mate: Emberspirit) (Emberstar) :Tigerstripe- dark brown tabby tom with bright green eyes. He has a brave spirit but a sweet heart. He loves his mate very much, Fernflower, but would also do anything for his Clan. (Mate: Fernflower) (Misty) :Crowtalon- pure black tom with thorn-sharp claws and intense green eyes. He is sly, but can be kind and caring. (Emberstar) Apprentices: :Blossompaw- golden tabby she-cat with gray stripes and green eyes. She always tries to do her best in training and is easily frustrated. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Rosefeather :Sunfall- A delicate golden tabby she-cat with darker dapples on her long fur, a bright pink nose and intelligent teal blue eyes. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Briarfrost Queens: :Cinderwhisker- gray tabby she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes. She is soft-spoken and sweet to all cats. (Mate: Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) :Emberspirit- beautiful dark gray she-cat with a white chest and paws and white tip of tail and amber eyes. She is sarcastic and acts like a kit most of the time, but is fun to be around. (Mate: Braveheart) (Emberstar) :Fernflower - small, fluffy calico she-cat, with a short tail. She has beautiful light green eyes and a black patch on her left side shaped like a flower. (Mate: Tigerstripe) (Misty) Kits: :Dewkit- pale brown she-cat with specks of black-gray and blue eyes. She usually keeps her brothers in line, being the oldest. (Emberstar) (Daughter of Cinderwhisker and Rowanpelt) :Barkkit- strong, well-built brown tom with green eyes. He loves to play-fight and dreams of being the greatest warrior of CloudClan. (Emberstar) (Son of Cinderwhisker and Rowanpelt) :Snakekit- black-gray tom with scale-shaped gray flecks and blue eyes. He is not very social, but can be a good friend. (Emberstar) (Son of Cinderwhisker and Rowanpelt) :Jaykit- silver-gray tom with white paws and blue eyes. He loves to get into mischief, but dreams of being a warrior. (Son of Braveheart and Emberspirit) (Emberstar) :Cloudkit- white she-cat with streaks of silver and and blue eyes. She is hyper, talkative, and inquisitive. (Daughter of Braveheart and Emberspirit) (Emberstar) Elders: :Dawnwater- milky gold-red she-cat with green eyes. She is very grumpy, but is kind to kits. (Emberstar) :::::::::::::::Cats Outside of the Clan Rogues: :Redfang- large, muscular, battle-scared, dark ginger tom with powerful hind legs, unusually long canine teeth, and dark amber eyes. He is ruthless, ambitious, and a killer. He killed a CloudClan warrior, Skybreeze, and tried to kill Blossomheart. (Wolfspirit) Loners: :Sunshine- beautiful golden she-cat that is playful, sweet and a caring mother with two kits, Berry and Rose. She often helps CloudClan. (Misty) Kittypets: :Woody- brown tom with streaks of darker brown and a tabby tail and green eyes. He loves his Twolegs, but he wants to see the wild for himself. (Emberstar) :Lark- a lark-brown colored speckled she-cat with beautiful green eyes. (Prowllu) RPG Always sign with four ~'s. ---- "No, no, no!" Rosefeather sighed. Blossompaw got up and shook herself. "Ugh! I can never get this move right," she complained. Rosefeather's eyes softened, and she laid her tail-tip on the young cat's shoulder. "You'll get it. You can, I know you will." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 22:37, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Leafblaze looked around camp.-- 23:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC)EragonandWarriors9678 Dewkit raced away from her brother, Barkkit. "I'm coming!" he yowled. Dewkit squealed and tore into the elders' den. Dawnwater was startled awake. "Kits these days. Lousy young'uns never-" Dewkit didn't hear the rest of it; she was running away from Barkkit. He leaped and landed on top of her. "Ha! You're it!" EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 23:22, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rowanpelt crouched down in the grass, silently watching a brown field mouse. His haunches moved from side to side. This will make a tasty treat for Dewkit and her brothers, he thought. They always want something after my hunting patrols. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 00:39, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Briarfrost led Sunfall through the dense forest of CloudClan territory. "Aha! Here's the borage," Briarfrost meowed triumphantly. She expertly picked off a few leaves and laid them gently on the ground. "Can you get some, please? Cinderwhisker's having trouble with her milk coming, for some reason. I want to be prepared," Briarfrost ordered. Sunfall nodded and also took some borage leaves. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 23:25, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Woody hopped onto the white picket fence in front of his dwelling and looked out onto the road. The gleaming, garish-colored monsters streaked by. Woody sighed and hung his head. I'm going to go look into the forest, he decided. Jumping off the fence, he made his way to the back garden and leaped onto the old brown wood fence and stared out into the dark, huge forest. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 22:35, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Sunfall sniffed Cinderwhisker. "I think I know what's happened. Cinderwhisker, did your kits have anything that smells like this on their fur?" she nosed a small piece of an herb to Cinderwhisker. "Y-Yes.. I can remember that scent.. What is it?" Briarfrost's eyes narrowed. "Parsley. It's used for queens who's kits have died, to help their milk dry up.." Sunfall nodded. "Just don't eat anything but the borage until sun-high tomorrow, and I'm sure you'll be fine," she mewed. Cinderwhisker nodded. "I'll get you more at sun-down. Remind your kits not to go play around our herb patches," Briarfrost mewed. Cinderwhisker flicked her ear. " I will.. Thank you." she mewed as the two medicine cats padded out of the nursery. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 20:19, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Braveheart tussled around with Jaykit and Cloudkit just outside the nursery. "Don't hurt your father!" Emberspirit called. Braveheart stifled a laugh. "It's okay. They're in training to be warriors." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw22:37, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Fernflower padded thorough the forest as she thought of who to tell first. What if they don't want me to have kits? What is they think I am too young? ''Questions filled her mind as she walked torward her favorite sun basking place. ''Oh well, I will have to tell someone and I think I will tell Briarfrost first, she might give me some advice. She licked her ears, paws and finished washing her dirty chest.'' Squirrel! She sniffed the air. There it was, perched on a small oak nibling on some acorns. It didn't seem to notice her, so she slowly crept through the forest floor until she reached the oak the squirrel was on. Step by step, she climbed the oak's thick bark and finally she reached the branch the squirrel was on. ''Pounce! ''The squirrel only noticed after Fernflower's sharp fangs were biting it's neck. ''Yes! This will do good for the Clan. W''ith her catch still warm in her mouth, she ran back to the camp. '♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'''Moun ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern ---- "Fernflower!" Briarfrost ran towards the calico she-cat. Fernflower quickly dropped her prey onto the fresh-kill pile and turned towards the medicine cat. "Can I, ah, check you in my den, please?" Briarfrost inquired. "Yes..." Fernflower replied hesitantly. The two she-cats made their way to the den. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 00:05, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Sunfall was in the den, sorting through some watermint and borage leaves. "Hello!" she mewed cheerily, her teal-blue eyes shining in the pale light of the den. "Fernflower, go in through there and wait near the water-pool." Briarfrost mewed to the she-cat. "Yes, Briarfrost. Hello there, Sunfall." she mewed, passing by the delicate dappled golden she-cat. "I'm going to see, I think.. Maybe she's going to have kits," Briarfrost mewed silently to Sunfall, who flicked her ear. "Then hurry on with it. You'll make me loose my place." she said tartly back, a playful tone in her voice. Briarfrost purred, stepping around Sunfall and her herb patches, over to Fernflower. Sunfall's teal eyes following the herbs as she sorted the borage. The soft patter of paws followed as another cat came into the den. "Hello, what can I do- Skystar!" she flicked her gaze from the herbs to her leader's out-stretched paw. "Got a nasty thorn in it?" she teased. "Yes, and I'd like it if you could get it out," Skystar responded. "Well, sit on down then, and let's take a look." Skystar laid down as Sunfall grabbed an herb parcel and lay out it's contents near Skystar's paw. "Alright, have you given it a good lick?" Sunfall mewed, looking at it. "N-No..." Skystar murmured. "Mouse-brain.. Give it a good lick now, that should get the thorn out. Then I'll give you some marigold and some comfrey for the pain." Sunfall mewed as Skystar licked her paw. "Ah-ha! It's out," Skystar mewed. "Good then, I have the herbs ready." Sunfall trickled the comfrey juice onto Skystar's paw, then put marigold on it, covering it with lots of cobweb. "Go rest, and here's some poppy seeds if you need them," the golden she-cat mewed, nosing a leaf with two poppy seeds on it towards Skystar. "No patrolling,training or hunting until tomorrow." she warned as Skystar got up. "Thank you, Sunfall." she purred, licking Sunfall's shoulder and licking up the poppy seeds, padding to her den. Good, now to tell our deputy to keep Skystar out of patrols and to get some more comfrey and catmint.. ''Sunfall mewed to Briarfrost about what she had done and where she was going, and got a dampened mew back, "Good, go get the herbs now, I can manage!" back as she padded out. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 21:59, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Meanwhile) Briarfrost studied Fernflower's slightly enlarging belly. "Yes, you are expecting kits," Briarfrost concluded. Fernflower nodded, eyes shining with relief. "I thought I was." "Okay, I'll ask Emberspirit and Cinderwhisker to get a nest ready for you in the nursery. It'll be crowded, what with two queens and five kits in there," Briarfrost informed her. "That's okay," Fernflower assented. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw21:38, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Fernflower padded to the freshkill pile and grabbed a smale vole and slowly ate it. ''I will tell Tigerstripe, he needs to know he'll be a father soon. ''As soon as she spotted Tigerstripe alone near the warriors' den, she raced over to him. "Tigerstripe, I need to tell you something, come with me for a walk in the forest." Mewed Fernflower nervously. "Of course, my love." Purred the brown tabbby cheerfully. "But why? Are you alright? Is everything okay?" Fernflower looked up from her paws and saw her mate a bot worried. Shw quickly comforted with a few swift licks on his head. "Everything is just fine, honey. I just need to tell you something important" whispered Fernflower as she started to head for the entrance of the camp. When they were far enough from the camp, Fernflower stop near an old oak and sat down followed by Tigerstripe. "So..." mewed Tigerstripe as he got closer to Fernflower. "what was it yoou wanted to tell me?" Fernflower shifted her paws uncomfortably "About that....I-I-I'm expecting kits" She lowered her head a bit scared of what he would say. "Oh, Fernflower! You didn't have to be so scared!" He ran over to Fernflower and layed by her side, licking her gently. "I am so glad...for you and for our kits" Fernflower relaxed and layed down beside him, looking staright into his eyes. "I was afraid you'd think I was too young, or you didn't want kits..." She rolled over "After all, I am only nine moons old...it is rare for a cat my age to be expecting kits..." Tigerstripe rubbed himself against Fernflower's enlarging belly and licked her nose "It doesn't matter your age, you are the one I love and the one I care for most. Our kits will be wonderful, considering the great mother they will have. I am sure StarClan has a great destiny for us." Whispered Tigerstripe in Fernflower's ear. Fernflower closed her eyes for a moment, glad her mate really loved her. "C'mon, we better get back to camp before it gets dark" she mewed as she picked herself up from the forest floor. "Okay, honey!" Tigerstripe mewed as he started walking side by side with his most beloved, Fernflower. '♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'''Moun ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 23:29, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Fernflower!" Emberspirit raced towards the calico she-cat. Fernflower's eyes widened just before Emberspirit tackled her. "Careful, she's expecting kits!" Tigerstripe mewed sternly. Emberspirit laughed. "Just because you're a queen doesn't mean you have to take it easy!" She picked herself up and looked at her fellow Clanmate with shining amber eyes. "Cinderwhisker and I made you a nest in the nursery," she mewed with barely withheld excitement. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 23:48, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Oh now," Sunfall mewed as she padded into the nursery. "Tigerstripe, she'll be fine, just be a bit more careful, Emberspirit," she teased. "I came to check up on all of you. Cinderwhisker, has your milk gotten better?" she mewed to the gray she-cat. Cinderwhisker nodded. "I think the borage helped a ton," Cinderwhisker responded. "After the parsley got out of my system. I had one of the warriors pull up the clump that I found kitscent on in the camp, and any more clumps they found. I think Briarfrost as some in herb store." Sunfall nodded. "She does," she mewed back, looking at Fernflower. "Tell me if anything happens. You can stay on patrols and hunting for another moon, but don't over work yourself." she said briskly. Fernflower nodded, and Tigerstripe blinked, opening his jaws to speak. "She'll be fine, Tigerstripe. Stop worrying," Sunfall's voice has a teasing tone to it, and she backed out of the den, her dappled golden fur turning all gold in the sunlight. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 03:13, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cinderwhisker relaxed after Sunfall left, and faced her three kits. "You must never go outside of camp again!" she scolded them. Barkkit shoved Snakekit. "It was his idea." Snakekit pushed him back. "It may have been my idea, but you agreed to it." Barkkit pushed him, and Snakekit shoved back. It was about to turn into an all-out battle before Dewkit wrestled her way in between her brothers. "Guys, stop!" she shouted. Jaykit and Cloudkit looked up sleepily from Emberspirit's nest, woken up by Dewkit's voice. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 04:09, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fernflower relaxed in her new cozy nest at the nursery. Maybe now I'll start feeling more like a queen! She thought as she watched the kits playfight. "Hey Fernflower!" Mewed Cloudkit in a high pitched voice as she landed on top of Fernflower's belly. "You're expecting kits? Cool! I can't wait 'till their born so I can play with them...." Fernflower purred at Cloudkit's excited personality. "Yes, I am expecting kits, but it's a long way untill they are born." Fernflower gently licked Cloudkit's head. Cloudkit's head drooped "I wanted to have new friends now, not wait forever." Fernflower sighed, "Oh well, they'l come with time, don't worry. Why, don't you like the other kits in the nursery?" Cloudkit picked herself up and sat beside Fernflower, "Well, they are a bit annoying sometimes...and they say I talk too much. Do I? Am I that annoying? It's ok, you can tell me. I guess nobody will ever like me." Cloudkit's head drooped again. Fernflower felt bad for this liitle kit, but what could she do for her? Then it hit her! She would give special attention to Cloudkit. "I don't think you're annoying at all, Cloudkit! In fact, it is nice to have someone to talk to. Here, wanna lay on top of me?" Cloudkit cheered up. "Really? Ok!! Can you tell me stories please?" Cloudkit gently jumped on top of Fernflower. " Are you ok?? I don't want to hurt your kits." She settled down on Fernflower as she told her the exciting story of how she once battled a fox with Tigerstripe. ♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'Moun' ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 13:46, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Sunfall flicked her ear as Moonbriar padded out of the camp. A pair of soft-sounding paws were thrumming up to her. "Hello, Dewkit! Hi, Barkkit! What are you doing out of your nests?" she mewed, coming out of her den. "Snakekit said his belly ached, and Cinderwhisker was asleep, so we came to get you." Dewkit mewed. "Well, let me go take a look." she mewed, picking up an herb or two and coming to the nursery, the two kits racing alongside her. "Cinderwhisker? Snakekit's not well?" she mewed into the darkness of the nursery. "No, I woke up after he told me the other two were gone, and told me his stomach hurt." Cinderwhisker mewed back. Sunfall sniffed the kit, and then took a deep breath. "He's not sick. Snakekit, did you eat some crow-food? Tell me, tell me now please." she murmured. Snakekit nodded. "It was a dare," he managed, grimacing. "Alright, eat some yarrow, and get it out." ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 22:36, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- (With Fernflower) "Wow!!" Cloudkit squealed as Fernflower finished the story. "Yup," the queen mewed. "It never bothered us again." Cloudkit's blue eyes gleamed. "I want to fight a fox someday. Because then I'd fight it off, and then everyone would be happy, and maybe someone will pay attention to me." On that last part, Cloudkit's tail lowered a bit. "I'm sure every cat would be proud of you," Fernflower soothed the little she-kit. (Now with the problem with Snakekit.) Dewkit watched anxiously as her brother ate some of the bitter herb. His face twisted into an expression of disgust, and he started coughing. "Mom!" Dewkit huddled close to Cinderwhisker. "What's happening to him?" Cinderwhisker stroked her daughter's head with her tail-tip. "It's okay, Dewkit. Sunfall's just making him better. He'll be all right, you'll see." Barkkit watched Snakekit gag with wide eyes. After a bit, Snakekit gave a final hack, and some ugly-looking mush plopped onto the ground from his mouth. Snakekit fell back, gasping. Fernflower, Emberspirit, and the other kits looked on. "He's all right; just keep him in here for a time," Sunfall mewed. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 23:03, October 6, 2012 (UTC) "He'll be tired and he'll be hungry, but let him make dirt before he eats, to get everything out of his system." Sunfall mewed. Cinderwhisker nodded before Sunfall left. "You kits! Always getting into trouble," she murmured as they collapsed into a tired heap in the curve of her belly. "I guess you're only young for awhile. I can remember when Sunfall and I were young, we got in trouble so many times." she whispered, recalling old memories. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 05:38, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- (A while later) "Mom, I'm hungry!" Snakekit shouted. "Go outside and make dirt, and then you can have something to eat," Cinderwhisker answered. Snakekit sighed. "Do I have to?" Cinderwhisker poked her head out from the nursery to where Snakekit and his siblings were playing. "Yes, you do. Sunfall said to." Snakekit plodded to the dirtplace tunnel and disappeared. He came back out quickly. "Now can I eat?" EmberstarArty Fowl ftw15:22, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Sunshine padded through the damp forest, finding prey to feed her empty belly. I Hope the CloudClan cats don't claw me for being near their territory! ''A brown furry mouse scurried through the forest floor. Sunshine quickly lowered down and loudly chased the mouse. She couldn't miss it! She chased until she realized she had bumped into a cat. He didn't seem happy, but not angry at all either. "Hello, Sunshine. What is it that you are doing on CloudClan territory?" He sat down and faced her with dreamy eyes. '♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'''Moun ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 13:44, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Uh, hi. May I inquire as to your name?" the loner asked politely. "It's Crowtalon. I'm a warrior of CloudClan. What is your name?" he asked her. "Sunshine," she replied. This she-cat is nice. She's a loner, though. What am I to do...? The sound of soft paws reached the black warrior's ears. He glanced quickly at the pretty loner. "I, ah, need to go. How about, we, er, meet here tonight?" he suggested. Sunshine looked startled, but assented, "Okay." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 23:15, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Sunshine padded through the dark forest, even though there was still a dim light, she wanted to be sure to meet Crowtalon on time. She had been meeting with him for about a moon now, so she had made a den right outside CloudClan territory. He was a handsome tom, indeed. When she reached the CloudClan border, she stopped and sat down. She knew Clan cats did not like intruders in their territory, so she waited. Sunshine groomed herself well, after all she wanted to look pretty for the one she liked. "Sunshine?" She heard a voice that startled her and she almost jumped out of her fur. It was Crowtalon, the handsome black tom. He spoke again "I'm sorry if I scared you" He sat down beside her. Sunshine purred "You're very handsome, Crowtalon" She licked her fur with embarrassment. Crowtalon looked more than pleased as he spoke to her in a whisper "You're the prettiest cat I've met" He wrapped his tail around her small body, he looked really big compared to her. "An you're the sweetest, too" Sunshine felt Crowtalon's warm body wrapped tightly around her, protecting her from the chilly wind. "I love you too" she whispered "I wish we lived together, and were mates". Crowtalon looked deep into her eyes "You could always join CloudClan, my love" Sunshine purred with amusement "When the time has come, I will join you" Crowtalon mewed disapointedly "I have to go, Sunshine. My clan awaits me" He licked her head and started to pad toward his Clan. ♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'Moun' ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 22:02, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Sunfall picked up her herbs, padding to the nursery. "How's Snakekit?" she mewed, dropping the herb bundle. "Perfect. His stomach hasn't been upset and he's kept the mouse meat I gave him down quite well." she mumbled, looking at the sturdy tom kit. "I'm going to go check up on every other cat, stay well!" Sunfall called, padding out of the den, herb bundle in her jaws. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 22:35, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Crowtalon padded back towards camp. How I wish I could see her again... he thought fondly. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 15:53, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Clans